


Inspiration

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Inspiration, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Musician Ruby wants to write a song about Belle and finds some inspiration</p><p>This was written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Musicians/Bands</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

"I wanna write a song about you." Ruby said as she kissed down between Belle's breasts.

"What kind of song?"

"Not sure. I'm hoping to be...inspired," Ruby closed her mouth over Belle's left nipple. She lightly sucked while massaging her tongue over the hardening peak.

Belle was on her back on the bed, wearing only her sky-blue panties. She ran her fingers through Ruby’s long dark hair. Ruby's signature streak of neon red was particularly vivid having been recently touched up.

Ruby gave the nipple a little nip with her teeth, making Belle whimper, before kissing down her body.

In the background they had soft rock playing on the radio. Just as Ruby's lips were smooching a path down Belle's stomach the song changed and she froze.

The song was one of her own, 'Wolf Heart'.

Belle grinned, tapping her hand on the bed to the distinctive, menacing, opening riff.

Ruby reached for the radio.

"Don't stop."

"I'm not having sex to my own song."

"What if I really really want to?" Belle replied.

Ruby shrugged then with both hands pulled Belle's underwear down and away. Using the rhythm of the song Ruby leaned in and flicked her tongue on Belle's clit. Belle's moans added to the music. When the song finished Ruby kept the rhythm of it going until Belle reached her quivering peak.

Ruby sat up on her knees. She looked over at her guitar on the wall, a new melody forming in her thoughts: Belle's song.


End file.
